Dr. Wily
Dr. Wily is the main antagonist of the Mega Man series since the first Mega Man game for the NES. This version of Wily, however, is from the animated adaptation. Like Dr. Robotnik, Wily prefers not to fight on foot; instead, he fights in his Wily Capsule. Entrance Ship Shit Toon Wily emerges from the bottom of his Skull Jet. Special Moves B- Electric Nightmare This attack allows Wily to control three randomly selected Traps. Different colored glows appear on the traps, each color-coded red (B button), blue (A button), and yellow (R button). Once a button is pressed to select the trap, pressing A slowly moves the trap through the air until it's dropped into it's new position, and pressing B tosses it fiercely left or right until it exits the battlefield. Controlled traps have different behaviors depending on what they consist of: * Traps that cause special components (Flame, Sleep, Explosion, etc.) on contact will deal said components on contact. * Traps that cause more specific events (consecutive damage, teleportation, etc.) towards opponents on contact will do so if dragged, but not when tossed (where they'd instead do nothing). * Traps that can do a specific move after getting activated will do said move if B is pressed. * Traps that need indirect tactics to do it's thing (Getting hit by projectiles, Prompt after stunning an opponent, etc.) will just deal consecutive damage regardless of their original affects. * Invisible, transparent, or non-matter traps will just be neutralized, which will explode if attempted to toss. * Mobile traps can be used to ram into opponents. *Traps that have secondary affects if destroyed will do said effects when destroyed. Move Origin In the episode "Electric Nightmare", Wily takes over a power company and uses a joystick to control anything running on electricity. The move works the same, but against any abiotic object instead of just electricity. Side B- Mega Pinocchio Glows appear on different opponents, colored red (B), blue (A), and yellow ®. When a subject is selected, doing an A or B move will force the victim to perform said move. After that, the player has a 30-second cooldown before being able to use it again. Opponents are immune to the attack if they shield or dodge it. Move Origin The episode also called "Mega Pinocchio" has Wily conning Mega Man to become human by implanting a mind control chip in Mega Man's head and using him for his dirty work. Up B- DreaMachine Wily creates a dream machine (ground-only attack). This can be interrupted, but it only takes a second or two. Pressing up and B again will bring him into another immobile "push a button" state while a machine is on the field. A shoots a laser (which can also hurt Wily), R shocks nearby opponents (can't be controlled while shocking), and B teleports Wily to safety. The machine explodes when destroyed, doing 15% damage to anyone nearby. It's immune to anti-trap attacks, and also immune while Wily is recovering. Move Origin The DreaMachine originated from "Mega Dreams". In the episode, Wily uses it to teleport Cut Man and Guts Man into other people's minds while they sleep to infiltrate the dreams of anybody he wants. Down B- The Big Shake Wily uses a large weight to pound the ground, causing a small earthquake. This move does more damage to opponents closer to Wily and 10% damage maximum if Wily is on a different platform. DreaMachine is immune to this attack. Move Origin "The Big Shake" features Wily creating earthquakes to bring the city to its knees. Final Smash- THE MOOON OUT OF ITS OOOAAARBIT Wily summons the Gravitron and fires a beam with it to pull the moon out of its orbit while he escapes in the Wily Machine. The effects of the disoriented moon cause huge earthquakes, huge storms, a combination of storms and earthquakes, and a large tidal wave to KO any opponents with high-enough damage. Move Origin In "The Day the Moon Fell", Wily pulls the moon out of its orbit with the Gravitron to make the world bow down to him. The effects cause earthquakes, storms, and tidal waves, among other disasters. Taunts *Side Taunt- "Dr. BRRRILLIANT GENIUS Wily!" *Down Taunt- "CRRRAZY? Do you think I'm... crraaazy?" *Up Taunt- *maniacal laughter* Victory Options/Losing Pose *Victory #1: "I will create chaos, destroy everything!" *Victory #2: Wily laughs and leaves, saying "Well, that's it for the fun for now." *Victory #3: Wily groans and facepalms at the opponent. *Lossage: Wily throws a fit in the background. ''Stat Ranking'' Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Punches forward. *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Fires a humongous laser. *Up smash - *Down smash - Shoots a laser gun down while saying something. Has high endlag. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent with a claw. *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Spins along with the opponent two times then lets go, throwing them upwards. *Down throw - ''Snake Codec'' Colonel: Snake, do you know that crazy doctor with a blue rival? Snake: Dr. Robotnik... Colonel: No Snake, Wily. Watch out for Wily's inventions. Snake: Don't worry, I have my inventions. Colonel: Like what? Snake: This one can pull the caall out of its ooorbit. (Snake is replaced in the call with Otacon) Otacon: Ooh wait, here's the best part... Snake will get the best out of you! Colonel: Oh no. Role In The Subspace Emissary It's been hinted that Wily is a major member of the Subspace Army. He inhabits his base while talking to Carlos Trejo via computer. Trejo informs Wily about his encounter with Jaime Maussan and Haruhi and how he plans to take the ufologist duo down. In response, Wily orders Trejo to track down the duo and ends his communication. It's fully possible that Dr. Wily replaced Ganondorf in Subspace Mode after the OG Lawl series started to distance itself away from Brawl and into it's own identity. Trivia * Dr. Wily had the largest drop in the OG Lawl Tier List, going from 4th place in the 1st list all the way below Irate Gamer (a character intentionally made to be bad) in the 2nd list. He eventually climbed back up into D tier in the 3rd list, but that's still extremely low. Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:German Category:Camper Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Lawl Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Megaman Cartoon Category:Villain Category:Old People Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:Human Category:Subspace Army Category:90's Category:Trap Disabler